Pokémon: Earthbound Version
by MAuthorian - Remited
Summary: After Ness's adventures in Eagleland, he and his family have moved to the Johto region to start anew. What new adventures await Ness this time? Only the advancements of the story may tell. Rated T for Earthbound things that may happen in the future.
**Here's another story because why not? Maybe this will end up good. This is a crossover with Pokémon and Earthbound. Both owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Here tales a story about a young boy, a boy with amazing psychic powers. After his huge adventure with a creepy entity, he settles down with his parents at a new city. There's no way they would go back to the nightmare they had before.

This boy is sleeping… in a moving van, how is that safe for him, I don't know. He has dreams about the encounters that he had before, very scary dreams. He suddenly wakes up and looks around and sees the van has come to a complete stop. He opens the door of the van and walks out to the outside world and is greeted by his mother and his sister. "Good morning, Ness. What do you think of our new home?"

The young boy's name is Ness, he wears blue shorts, a yellow and blue striped shirt, shoes and a yellow backpack. He also has a red cap that he like to wear sideways, he's a rebel like that. He looks unaware at where he is, "Where… am I?" He asks looking around.

Ness's mother replies, "You're in New Bark Town, sweetie."

Ness looks at his sister, Tracy who smiles at him, "Don't you like your new home, Ness?"

Ness asks, "What's wrong with Onett? Why did we have to move?"

Judging by what happened, it's pretty clear why, Tracy says, "Are you crazy? Have you forgotten what we went through, mainly you. You of all people would figure out why."

Ness just looks confused, "Well, yeah, but I didn't have a problem with Onett, even considering all the things we went through." He frowns.

Their mom comforts Ness, "Cheer up. You will learn to like New Bark Town. I'll tell you what, maybe tomorrow, I'll let you go to Professor Elm's lab so you can see all the cool Pokémon he has at his lab."

Ness has heard of Pokémon, but haven't seen any. There were clearly none where he lived, he smiles, "That sounds nice."

Tracy smiles at her brother, "There we go, Ness. I won't be interested in that stuff, but maybe you can be a Pokémon trainer, it won't be as dangerous as what we went through last time."

Ness smiles back scratching the back of his head, "Right…" He looks around the town and it's a lot smaller than Onett, "Am I going make any friends here?"

His mom and his sister has gone to the house by now, Ness looks around the neighborhood for something to do, he looks out of place here and none of them knows about his past or his powers that came with his past, he decides to keep it for himself.

He sees some kids that were discussing something, "Look at my new Pokémon I got from Professor Elm! Isn't it cool?" A kid brings out a Cyndaquil, a fiery mouse Pokémon.

Another kid laughs, "Not as cool as mine!" He brings out a Totodile, a water crocodile Pokémon.

The two kids look at Ness and asks, "Where's your Pokémon?"

Ness replies calmly, "I don't have one."

The kid with the Totodile laughs, "What are you doing? You need to get one, or are you too afraid of a little adventure?"

The two laugh at Ness, Ness starts to feel angry about this considering he isn't afraid, he calms down and says to himself, "Calm yourself, Ness. This is no place to start a PSI attack." He isn't sure if he can recall some attacks, it has been so long.

The two kids run off from Ness checking their Pokémon out. Ness walks back to his house and goes inside. His mother greets him, "Hi, Ness! Did you play with any of the kids?"

Ness looks at her and then just walks to his room. Tracy asks, "Maybe they aren't getting along."

Ness just jumps on his bed and lays there looking sad, it's clear that he misses Onett. He pulls out a photo that has his old house, his mother knew. He then lets a single teardrop fall on the photo before putting it back. He puts himself to sleep.

At nighttime, he wakes himself up, he is in his pajamas by now. He gets out of bed to reminiscent of the days of the past. He stares at his window looking at the wilderness, he sees some Pokémon jump by, some Hoothoot and some Sentret. They are cool and all but… they just can't beat Onett.

Ness remembers the friends that he left behind, the ones that came with him on that very same journey, they are all gone now. His father didn't even go with them to Johto.

He opens the window of his room and lets the cool air flow through in his room. The breeze flows through his messed up hair, Ness leans on the window looking outside sadly. He tries his hardest to like Johto and New Bark Town but just can't, he can't forget about the friends he made in Eagleland, the country that his hometown, Onett rests at.

He then looks at the night sky and at the stars, seeing the abundance of trees outside. After a bit, he sees something that triggers his attention. "What's that?" Ness says to himself.

He sees something shiny flying amongst the trees. Ness, being the curious young lad that he is, decides to take a look outside. He hops out of his windows and heads towards the trees in his pajamas. It's not the first time that he went outside in his pajamas in the middle of the night to search for something that got his curiosity peaked.

He gets himself into this tree dense forest searching for the shiny creature, "It could be a Pokémon." Ness thinks to himself, of course, that's the only thing it could be in Johto. But the question is… what Pokémon is it? Ness continues on his trek in the forest searching for it, it looks like the Pokémon is actually wanted Ness to follow it as it stays at a distance for Ness to easily point out. Ness arrives at a location, it's a small empty field surrounded by the same trees, pretty much an enclosed area. Ness looks around to see the Pokemon.

The Pokémon reveals itself, it was a Celebi, "Cele ele bi!" It exclaims.

Ness then replies to the Pokémon confused, "Wh-what are you?"

The Celebi flies around Ness as he follows his eyes on it, "Celebi!"

Ness takes it that it introduces itself, "Celebi? It's nice to meet you, I'm Ness."

Celebi exclaims happily, "Ele ele bi!" The Celebi flies over to a tree and plucks a berry from it and flies over to Ness and hands it over to him, "Cele bi!"

Ness points to himself and ask, "For me?"

Celebi nods and just places it in Ness's hand. Ness looks at it and then eats it, "Thanks, Celebi. It's really good."

Celebi cheers happily, "Ele ele!" It begins to fly around Ness and he follows Celebi's movement.

Ness says to the Celebi, "It has been nice but I better get going. I'm have to get up early to check out Pokemon at the Professor's lab. Maybe I'll see you later." Ness then turns around with his curiosity filled.

Celebi frowns, "Cele ele bi!" Celebi flies over and tugs at Ness's collar.

Ness turns towards Celebi, "I really need to go. I'll see you later."

With that Ness returns home, Celebi understands now and lets Ness go. After a bit, Ness climbs back to his bedroom window and goes to sleep.

The next day, the alarm clock wakes Ness up and he goes downstairs for breakfast. He is greeted by his mom and his sister, Tracey. "Good morning, Ness. How are you feeling today?" His mother asks.

Ness then tells her what happened last night. She puts a finger towards her mouth, "A Celebi? Are you sure?"

Ness nods saying, "Of course I'm sure."

Ness's mom then says uncertain of this still, "Well, you should tell Professor Elm this when you get to his lab. Just come join us for breakfast."

Ness nods and joins the two for breakfast. A while later, Ness's mom then says to Ness, "Alright, now you better change into your day clothes if you want to meet professor Elm.

Ness, looking at himself and noticing that he forgot to change, rushes to his room and changes. With his cap, clothes and backpack on, he rushes off on his Pokémon journey.

Ness makes his way for the professor's lab and notices a guy standing by the side looking through the window, "Huh? I wonder what's all that about?" He walks over to check what he's up to.

It's a red haired kid, about the same age as Ness, "So this is Professor Elm's lab…" He looks pretty shady to Ness, he then looks at him, "What are you doing? Beat it, kid!" He shoves Ness to the ground and continues looking through the window.

Ness just looks at the shady kid, "I wonder what's that about? What's up with that guy?" He says to himself as he sits on the ground, he gets up and dusts himself off, "Well, I should head on inside to Professor Elm's lab." He goes on inside.

Ness looks around the lab, looking the all kinds of stuff here, "Whoa, this is pretty neat, I'm not sure what any of this stuff does but it looks cool."

The professor then notices Ness and says to him, "Ah, you must be Ness." He goes over to him and shakes his hand, "I'm Professor Elm, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ness smiles at him and says, "The pleasure's all mine, Professor Elm. So, I see that you have Pokémon here." He looks at the three Pokeballs sitting at a counter.

Professor Elm nods, "Yes, each three of those contain a rare Pokémon."

Ness then asks him, "As rare as the one I found in the forest last night?"

The professor adjusts his glasses and asks Ness curiously, "What Pokémon?"

Ness the replies to him, "Well, last night, I found this Pokémon called Celebi, that's all I know."

The professor then laughs, "Don't be silly, Ness! You couldn't have found a Celebi that quick! Researchers spend their entire lives searching for one and haven't found it!"

Ness looks down, nodding, "I guess you're right…"

Professor Elm then says, "I'll tell you what, why not have one of these Pokémon for you to start your journey?"

Ness perks up hearing that, "Really? I can have one?"

The professor nods, smiling at him, "Go on ahead! Decide which partner you will take with you!"

Ness goes up to the three Pokeballs and begin deciding in his head, "Let's see… I'm not sure what's inside these Pokeballs but I better make my decision right."

Professor Elm says to Ness, "Go on… take you time." As soon as he says that, the earth shakes. "I wonder what that is."

The lights go dim in the lab and no one could see at all. Ness looks pretty tense from this, getting ready for anything, despite that he had forgotten all of his PSI attacks.

As the lights go back on, all the Pokeballs on the counter are gone, which stuns Professor Elm, "Well, I'll be! I have been robbed!"

Ness looks down all sad, "No… I haven't even made my decision yet…"

Professor Elm looks at Ness with high spirits, "Don't be down, Ness. I have yet to given up hope, maybe you can go and check to see who could have stolen my Pokémon."

Ness looks at him in shock, "Really?! You are asking a defenseless child to go and… wait, I've done this before."

It was meant for Ness to speak the last part quietly but the professor picked up on that, "You've done this before? Great! I knew I could count on you! Who knows? Maybe you can find that special Pokémon that you think you found. You are a gifted child, I can tell."

Ness smiles and bows at the professor, "Thank you, Professor Elm. Well, I must be off, then."

Professor Elm bows back, "Good luck, Ness!"

* * *

 **Ness exits from the professor's lab and heads his way towards even more adventure. What may he find on his journey? Find out next time! And with that… happy reading!**


End file.
